Beast Boy and the TriHero Tournament
by HungerFan22
Summary: When 3 city mayors call all the Titans onto a meeting, they don't know what the future awaits for 3 of them... or maybe 4? Based on Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. Mostly BBxTerxSp lil RobxStar CyxBee KFxJinx RaexAqua
1. The Tournament

Well, here's my new fan fic, I hope you enjoy it, and before anyone asks, its based on "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire"

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Harry Potter

_TeEn TiTaNs_

Chapter 1: The Tournament 

It was a normal day at the Titans' Tower, no villains had attacked the city that day, so every Titan was doing whatever they liked to, until the phone started ringing. It rang 2 times, and no one seemed to want to answer it.

"I'm not going to do it" Robin said as everyone turned toward him and started seeing him with eyes that said 'you do it' "Ok, I'll answer" he said as he finally answered the phone.

"Ummm… hello?" Robin said.

"Hello, am I calling to Titans' Tower?" a voice in the phone asked.

"Yes, this is Robin, who are you?" Robin said.

"I am Jump City's Mayor, and I'd like you all to go downtown for something important me, Gotham City's Mayor and Steel City's Mayor are doing along with someone else I'd like you to meet, can you come?" the JC'sM (A/N: I'm going to abbreviate those names because they're so long) said.

"Sure sir, we'll be there in no time" Robin said.

"Fine then, see you here" the JC'sM said, and then he hung the phone.

"Who was it?" Beast Boy asked.

"The JC'sM, he wants us to go downtown as soon as we can" Robin explained.

"Then, let's go!" Terra said.

The Titans went out of the room and went downtown as fast as they could. When they arrived, they saw not only the 3 mayors, but all the honorary Titans members and the Titans East.

"What the heck is going on here?" Cyborg asked to no one in particular.

"Hola señor Cyborg" Mas y Menos said in unison.

"Could you stop talking like that!" Speedy said a little angry. "You're driving me…!" but he wasn't able to complete his sentence. In that precise moment, he notices that there were 6 Titans instead of 5, and he places his eyes on Terra. "… mad" he finished at last, but he didn't said it angrily, but dreamily.

_TeEn TiTaNs_

"You know them all?" Terra asked Beast Boy.

"Yep, every single one of them" Beast Boy answered.

"Wow… I wonder why 3 different cities' mayors called a lot of superheroes" Terra said.

"Maybe something important?" Beast Boy guessed.

"Something very important I suggest" Terra said.

_TeEn TiTaNs_

"Hey Sparky" Bumblebee said.

"Hey Bee" Cyborg answered, turning slightly red.

"Got any idea of why are we here?" Bumblebee asked.

"Ummm… nope, the JC'sM only called us and said that we should come here" Cyborg said.

"Strange, the SC'sM called us and said to us the same thing; I wonder why are we here…" Bumblebee said.

"Yeah, me too" Cyborg said. "oh, I almost forget to tell you, we've got a new member in the team" he added.

"Do you? Who is it?" Bumblebee said.

"I'll introduce you… now where is she… there she is… yo Terra! Come here!" Cyborg said. Terra heard Cyborg and saw him making signals for her to go. At that time, Beast Boy was introducing her to Thunder and Lightning.

"Hold on guys, I'll come back in a minute" Terra said and then went to were Cyborg was.

"Terra, I'd like you to meet Bumblebee, Bumblebee, this is Terra" Cyborg said, and then the girls shook hands.

"Nice to meet you" Terra said.

"Nice to meet you too" Bumblebee said.

"So… where's the rest of your team?" Terra asked.

"I really don't know, but I'll introduce you to them while we search for them" Bumblebee said.

"OK" Terra said while she and Bumblebee walked away from Cyborg, who started talking with Pantha. The first one spotted was Aqualad, who was talking with Jericho.

"Hey Aqualad, here, I'd like you to meet Terra. She's a new Titan member" Bumblebee explained Aqualad.

"Nice to meet you" both Terra and Aqualad said shaking hands.

"And this is Jericho" Bumblebee said.

"Nice to meet you" again both of them said, shaking hands.

"Aqualad, have you seen Speedy, Mas or Menos?" Bumblebee asked.

"Yeap, they're… - he stopped a little bit to search them with the glance for them - … right there, staring at… us?" he finally said as he pointed to them.

"OK… well, we'll go and introduce Terra to them, see ya!" Bumblebee said while she took Terra to were Speedy, Mas and Menos were.

"_Uh oh, she's coming"_ Speedy thought as Terra and Bumblebee approached to them. Before he knew it, they were in front of him.

"Hey guys, this is Terra. She's a new Titan member" Bumblebee said. Mas and Menos were the first ones to introduce themselves.

"Hi! Somos Mas y Menos!" They said when Mas went over Menos and shook Terra's hand, as Menos shook one of her feet.

"Ummm… what did they said?" Terra asked.

"They only talk Spanish, so we have to use a translator to understand them" Bumblebee said.

"Heh… well that's funny" Terra said.

"And, the zombie here is Speedy" Bumblebee said. She said zombie because Speedy was like "hypnotized" by Terra.

"Ummm… hi?" Terra said trying to get him out of trance.

"Ummm… yeah… ummm… hi" Speedy said a bit nervous, and at last, paying attention.

"I see that you're meeting all of the Titans East" Beast Boy said, getting where they were.

"Yeah, I was meeting Mas, Menos and speedy" Terra said, pointing at each of them. Beast Boy was going to talk again when the JC'sM asked for silence.

"Well, we all 3 Mayors asked you to come here because of a little tournament we're going to have here, in Jump city, you know each other now, and the tournament I'm talking about is going to be explained by our host, William Blake" he said and let William Blake take the lead of this little meeting of superheroes.

"Hello, I'm William Blake, but you can call me Will, and I'm here to explain you the rules of the Tri-hero tournament!" he said, and at the moment, whispers started to spread among the heroes. Then, Will asked for silence once more.

"Well, the Tri-hero tournament is a 'game', if we could call it like that, for you to spend more time together, but the winner, will win the eternal glory among all superheroes, by winning the Tri-hero cup!" he said as he too out of a kinda box a big cup, made of solid gold and lots of rubies, sapphires, emeralds and diamonds, which seemed real, and at the center of the cup, you could read the letters "THT" which stranded for "Tri-Hero Tournament".

"And with that, I'll explain you a bit of the tournament. The tournament is formed of 3 very difficult tasks, in which you would be killed if you were normal people.

"Now, if you want to participate, you'll have to introduce a piece of paper with you name and the name of your city (in the case of the honorary Titans, its Gotham City) in this little mechanism" Will said, demonstrating a machine that seemed a cashier machine, but it had no buttons to press and one entry to put a little piece of paper.

"You'll have a week to subscribe, but I warn you, once you've been selected to participate in name of your team, you will have to participate whatever happens (well, only if you die, which I think it won't happen, there won't be a chance to go back, so think about it twice before subscribing, so, prepare yourselves!" he said, and with that, Will passed the microphone to the JC'sM.

"Ok, now, with those words, the Tri-hero Tournament is officially opened!" So, Titans, since the Tournament is taking place in Jump City, would you mind if the other heroes stay in your tower?" the JC'sM said.

"Sure Mayor, it won't be a problem" Robin said, while the other ones nodded.

"Then its settled, the selector machine is going to be in your living room, if anyone wants to subscribe, we'll see you in a week!" the JC'sM said, at last, getting down of the podium.

The heroes started talking again, and then, they started heading to the tower.

All of the time that the JC'sM and Will were talking, and that they were heading to the tower, Speedy just wouldn't stop staring at Terra, and Beast Boy noticed this, getting a little angry, and jealous. When they got to the tower, Speedy started talking to Terra, asking her questions and answering hers.

"Yo, Speedy! Can I talk you for a sec?" Beast Boy asked him.

"Sure" he said. "I'll see you inside" he told Terra.

"OK" she said and then went inside. When they were the only ones left outside, Beast Boy changed the expression on his face.

"Look, you are very obvious, so I must warn you, Terra is **MINE**!" Beast Boy said.

"Who says it? She talks about you as a friend, not as a _boyfriend_, so lets let her decide" Speedy said.

"Fine with me" Beast Boy said.

"Fine" Speedy said.

"Fine" Beast Boy said.

"Fine" Speedy said.

"Fine" Beast Boy said, finally cutting the conversation, and going inside, seemly to his room. Speedy went right after him, but to the main room. When he arrived, he saw her, talking with Bumblebee and Argent. It seemed that the wanted to know about the new member, and he went for a grass of water, trying to hear what they were saying, but because of the sound, he just managed to hear 1 sentence.

"… I would admire anyone who enters to the tournament…" he heard Terra said. I was settled. He had to enter the tournament.

_TeEn TiTaNs_

So… how was it? I hope you have liked ir. I have spend a long time, since new year trying to finish the 1st chapter, and I hope that the next ones don't take too long. So please, R&R, I'm already doing the next chappie!


	2. The 4 Champions

Hey there! Thanks you all for reviewing! And here's the next chappy, I think it came up sooner than I expected, but whatever, its only for you to read! R&R… and enjoy too! But first…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Titans or Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

_TeEn TiTaNs_

"Don't you think it would be great to participate?" Terra asked.

"Yeah, but I pass, I really don't wanna do that" Beast Boy said.

"Me neither" Terra said. They were both sitting in the living room, staring at the Selector Machine. After a while, Mas and Menos entered the room with hi-speed velocity, then, each of them inserted a paper on it, and got out of the room at the same speed almost instantly.

"They're not gonna make it" Beast Boy said.

"They're not even gonna be selected" Terra said. Then, they started to laugh the rest of the titans started entering to the room, but they continued seeing who introduced the paper on the machine.

_Okay, she's watching, I'll do it now _Speedy thought to himself, and after, he entered the room and walked towards the Selector Machine. Terra stared at him when he introduced the paper, then, Speedy stared back to Terra, grinned, and then went for breakfast. Beast Boy saw that, and got jealous and angry again. Then he thought of what Speedy wanted to do with that: he wanted to impress Terra.

_I love Terra, but that is just too much, I'll wait for another chance_ he thought.

"Hey Bee, you're participating too?" Terra said as she saw Bumblebee approaching to the Selector Machine.

"Sure, I will manage with those tasks with no problem, what about you?" Bumblebee said as she inserted a piece of paper in the Machine.

"Nah, I'm just gonna relax seeing how 3 of my teammates fight for the trophy" Terra said.

"And what about you BB?" Bumblebee asked him.

"Ummm… what?" he said getting out of his trance "Um… no… I mean… same as Terra" Beast Boy finally said.

"Hah, always the same you 2" Bumblebee said, making both, Beast Boy and Terra's cheeks slightly red.

_TeEn TiTaNs_

A week passed by, and almost everyone inscribed themselves for the tournament, and then, exactly a week from which the 3 Mayors and Will talked with the Titans, they went again in front of the JC'sM office to know who were the 3 champions.

"Okay, let's wait for the machine to select the champions!" Will said, as everyone became silent, waiting for the Selector Machine to select each champion.

After a while, the Machine took out the 1st paper. Will took it and then read it aloud.

"The Gotham City's Champion is Kid Flash!" he announced. Then, applauses where heard. Kid Flash went to where the Mayors and Will were, he shook hands with each of them. Then, the JC'sM told him to go to a little room that was entering to the JC's Hall. He went there, and almost instantly, everyone became silent again, and after a while, the Selector Machine took out the 2nd paper.

"The Steel City Champion…" at this point, Speedy was crossing his fingers to be selected "… is Bumblebee (A/N: yeah, I'm bad evil grin)" Will finally said, getting Speedy disappointed. Bumblebee did exactly the same thing as Kid Flash, then, silence again. Then, the Selector Machine took out the 3rd and _last _paper.

"The Jump City's Champion, is Robin!" Will announced, and Robin did the same thins as Kid Flash and Bumblebee did before, seemly very proud of himself. Star had a wide smile in her face because he had been selected, she was very happy.

"Very predictable" Terra whispered to Beast Boy, who giggled at the comment.

"Now that we have our 3 champions, I will explain you what they'll have to do in their first… what the…?" Will started saying as Robin was lost of sight in the Hall, but he got interrupted by the Selector Machine, which took out, surprisingly, a 4th paper. Will took the paper with a questioning glare, and didn't give credit to his eyes when he read it.

"Beast Boy?… Beast Boy!" he announced. At that moment, Beast Boy was trying to see what was happening and what did the paper said, but at the mention of his name, he started to hide behind Cyborg.

"Beast Boy, come here, you have to go with the rest of your teammates" Will said aloud, with a smile that seemed fake. Raven used her powers to push him to walk and as he walked by, everyone kept looking at him, with questioning glares. Then, he heard someone saying "Why was he selected if Robin had already been?" then, another one saying "If Jump City has 2 champions then the tournament wouldn't be fair" then, when he got to the Mayors, they just kept glaring at him so, in difference to the others, Beast Boy just kept walking until he reached the room. When he did, the 3 of the heroes that were already there, looked at him with confused expressions in their faces.

"Beast Boy, what are you doing here?" Robin asked.

"Do the Mayors want us back there?" Bumblebee asked. Beast Boy didn't know what to do, so he just stood where he was until he heard steps in the other side of the door, and after a few moments, the 3 Mayors and Will entered to the room discussing with Terra and Cyborg, whom obviously where defending their bud.

"This is totally unfair" the GC'sM said.

"I didn't know that the host city had the right to have 2 champions" the SC'sM said.

"That wasn't supposed to happen" Will said.

"Beast Boy couldn't have done this" Terra defended him.

"Calm down!" the JC'sM said, and everyone became silent, then Cyborg decided to speak.

"That machine just have had done that if its system had been modified, and Beast Boy just doesn't have enough brain to do that" Cyborg said. Beast Boy was going to reply at the comment, but Cyborg had an expression in his face that said "Shut up, I'm doing this to help you", and so he did.

"You seem to know a lot about this things Mr. Stone (A/N: in case you were wondering, they know their real names because… well… they're the mayors xD!)" the GC'sM said with a glance of intrigue.

"Please sir, being half human and half robot, and living all the time with him really teaches you something" Cyborg replied.

"After a little time in which no one talked, Will finally told his decision, as the referee, to the rest.

"The decision of the Selector Machine is unquestionable, from this moment on, Mr. Logan (A/N: again the name xD) is a Champion from the Tri-Hero Tournament" he declared. Everyone looked at Beast Boy, he seemed confused of what just had happened…

And Robin, Kid Flash and Bumblebee just didn't had any idea of what was happening!

_TeEn TitAnS_

So, how was it? Again, thank to the people who reviewed, and I hope that you have enjoyed it, and please, keep reviewing! Anyways, I hope the next chapter can be done for Saturday, or even Friday! Well, see ya next time, and please, click the little "Go" button in the bottom please!


	3. The Discussion and the Information

Hey there! I said this chapter was going to be posted on Saturday, but I had lack of time, and I couldn't post it, and I'll try to slow down, since you thinks I'm going a lil bit fast, I'll try to put more detail on some things, well, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Teen Titans or Harry Potter.

_Teen Titans_

When the 6 Teen Titans (Beast Boy, Terra, Cyborg, Robin, Bumblebee, and Kid Flash) went back to the tower, as the other ones were there once they got back from JC's Hall. Cyborg told the other 3 Titans what happened, all of the Selector Machine and that stuff; Beast Boy, after getting out of JC's Hall, transformed into a fly, and got out of sight; and Terra was just very distracted to pay attention to the talking.

When they got to the tower, Beast Boy was already there, he was in the living room with the others, and everyone was still looking at him. Everyone asked questions like "how could he do that?" or "do you think that he cheated?". Finally, he couldn't stand it anymore, so he left the room looking annoyed and a little angry. Terra saw this and went after him. She reached him as he went through the corridor.

"Beast Boy, are you okay?" she asked.

"Am I okay? Am I okay! Do I seem okay! I have been selected for a tournament I didn't even wanted to participate in, and I've been selected after 1 of my own team, which makes me seem like a cheater, and you're asking me if I feel okay!" he asked desperate.

"Alright Mr. Grumpy, I just asked because I was concerned about you, and I was just about to tell you that I don't think that you have cheated, or put you name in that stupid machine, okay? You told me that you didn't want to participate, and that's enough for me to believe you" she said, then turned and headed to her room without looking back. Beast Boy then realized that he had said what he said before thinking before.

"Terra, wait!" he said, but she had already gone. He went to the corner to see if she was still in the corridor, but she wasn't.

_Damn it, now I'm going to ruin my relation with her too _he thought before he headed to his room too.

_Teen Titans_

Meanwhile, Speedy was blaming Bumblebee that he wasn't elected to compete.

"If it wasn't for you, I would have been elected to compete in the tournament" he blamed her.

"Oh, come on Speedy, anyone could have been elected but you" she defended herself.

"How you dare!" he said.

"Besides, why would you want to be elected?" she asked.

"Ummm… because… I…" he muttered.

"Maybe you want to impress a certain new blond girl" she said, convinced that she was guessing right.

"Why would I want to…?" he started saying, then he saw Bumblebee's face's expression that said 'Come on, admit it, I already know' so he said it "okay, you caugh me, but how did you know?" he asked.

"Please, I can see it in your face's expression every time she's around you" she said.

"Damn it, am I that obvious?" he asked.

"Yes you are, and in case you haven't noticed, she seems to have something special with BB" she said.

"Don't you think that I already know that? But whatever, I'm not gonna let her go that easily" he said.

"Yeah right, whatever you say" Bumblebee said finishing the discussion and getting away from him.

_Teen Titans_

The next day, everyone was in the living room (Beast Boy as far as he could from the others) doing their normal activities. Terra had been mad at Beast Boy for how he had answered her concern the night before, and he was mad at her for being mad at him for such a pointless thing.

Later, Robin lost in the videogames to Cyborg, and Mas and Menos took the control away from him, so he stood up and went to the kitchen for a snack, and Terra talked to him while he was there.

"Robin, can I talk you for a sec?" she asked.

"Sure, what is it?" he said.

"I'm just… concerned about Beast Boy, I think that someone put his name on the Selector Machine and make him participate without him wanting to" she said.

"Maybe that could be, but we can't do anything about it, the decision is for Will, as referee to take, and I think that it was clear that he wanted him to participate, there's nothing I can do" he said.

"Well, thanks Robin" she said grinning. Then she went to the living room again. When Robin got there too, a transmition from Will appeared on the TV screen, interrupting the game and getting Cyborg, Mar and Menos annoyed.

"Yo man, I was winning" Cyborg said.

"MENTIROSO! (LIAR!)" Mas and Menos shouted in unison.

"No I'm not" he answered, not really knowing what they had told him.

"Hey you 3, shut up!" Robin shouted.

"Hello Titans, I only called you to tell you that the 1st task is going to take place in JC's Stadium, 7 days from now. All the information is going to be told there, and I hope that, if you don't have any problem, anyone in the city who wants to see it, went to the Stadium and see the task" Will said.

"No, there's no problem, we will be there" Robin said, speaking for all of the Titans.

"Okay, so, don't forget it, see you in 7 days" Will said, then cut the transmission.

'_How could we be able to forget…'_ Beast Boy thought, then went to his room and didn't get out of it for the rest of the day.

_Teen Titans_

That's it for today, I'm trying to make chapters longer, and I think the next one will, and again, I'm trying to do things more detailed for those one who said I was going too fast! And I do it all for you! Please, R&R. I'll try to post the next chapter soon! See ya next time!


	4. The Task is About

Hey there! Sorry for the long update… but I was blocked by a week or so, but, here's the next chapter, and longer than the other ones I hope, enjoy!

_---------- TeEn TiTaNs ----------_

The champions were 2 days away from the 1st task. Beast Boy was nervous about the task, but didn't show any type of weakness in front of his teammates, less in Terra's. Right after lunch, he was walking by a corridor, and accidentally crashed with Raven while turning a corner.

"Sorry" Beast Boy said, but before he could continue with his walk, Raven stopped him.

"I was looking for you" Raven said.

"What for?" Beast Boy asked.

"Terra told me to tell you that…" Raven stopped a bit to think about what she was going to say "… Starfire told Aqualad that Hotspot told her that Cyborg wants to see you" Raven said.

"Then tell her that… what?" Beast Boy said, confused of what Raven had just told him.

"Terra told me to… come on, don't make me repeat it, Cyborg wants to see you" Raven said.

"Okay, where is he?" he asked.

"In his room, I think so" she said, then disappeared in black matter.

"Thanks…" Beast Boy said, looking at the spot in which Raven had stood before. Then, he started walking toward Cyborg's room. In an opposite corner of the direction in which Beast Boy was walking to, there was Terra, watching that everything going on there happened as she wanted to.

'Mission Accomplished' she thought, then returned to the living room.

_---------- TeEn TiTaNs ----------_

"Yo, BB!" Cyborg said as he saw Beast Boy entering to his room.

"Hey Cy… well, for what did you want me here?" Beast Boy asked.

"I'm going to tell you something related to the tournament" Cyborg said.

"come on Cy, don't you think I don't have enough of it yet?" Beast Boy said, a little annoyed. By that time, Speedy was walking by Cyborg's room, so he listened a bit and decided to keep listening, then, Kilowatt saw him, so Speedy had to tell him what he had heard and Kilowatt kept listening too.

"It's not about that, look, whatever I tell you here, you won't tell anybody what I'm about to tell you" Cyborg said, looking nervous.

"Okay Cy, okay, I promise" Beast Boy said, trying to calm down his friend.

"Right…" Cyborg paused a bit, then continued "Will asked me to help him with the 1st task, so I thought it was a good idea to tell you about what is it about for you to be prepared" he finally said, guessing what would be his friend's reaction.

"Cy, are you crazy? That would be CHEATING! If everyone thinks that I was cheating before, what will they think if they find out about that I really cheated!" Beast Boy said. He seemed stressed.

"Nobody has to know" Cyborg said. Beast Boy thought about it a bit, then answered.

"Well… I'm already here, what do I have to lose?" he said, not convinced about his answer.

"That's the attitude!" Cyborg said, then started explaining the task (A/N: heh heh, I want to keep it as a surprise for you!)

"Well, I'm advised now, thanks Cy" Beast Boy said as Cyborg finished explaining.

"No problem BB, Terra got shocked when she knew" Cyborg said.

"Terra?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yeah, she already knew about this, didn't she told you?" Cyborg asked.

"No, she didn't mentioned it… well… we don't talk at all" Beast Boy said a little sad.

"You've been having problems?" Cyborg asked.

"Well…" Beast Boy started saying, but was cut off by a knock on the door.

"Cyborg, may I come in?" Will's voice at the other side of the door. This startled both boys.

"Hurry BB, hide!" Cyborg whispered him, and in an instant, there was a green fly right were Beast Boy had been standing before.

"Yeah Will, come in" Cyborg said after that, and as Will entered the room, Beast Boy got out of it without Will noticing.

"How's it going?" Will asked.

"Pretty good, I think I'll be able to finish it a day before the task" Cyborg said.

"Very well, nobody knows about this, right?" Will asked.

"No… no, nobody else knows that I'm helping you with the task" Cyborg said, as he felt sweat going down his face.

"Okay, then, tell me when its ready" Will said, turning to leave the room.

"Sure" Cyborg said, the Will left the room. As he turned the corner, he saw a fly pass by him, a green fly, but Will didn't noticed its color since he wasn't paying much attention. Beast Boy then turned another corner, and saw Kilowatt and Speedy talking.

"1 champion knows about it, then another 2 have to know" Speedy said.

"Then, should we tell our champions about the 1st task?" Kilowatt asked.

"Of course, if the green bean knows it, then out champions should too" Speedy said. Beast Boy didn't like how 'green bean' sounded.

"And what about Robin?" Kilowatt asked.

"He will find out on his own" Speedy said, then they walked to opposite directions, apparently, they were going each to tell Kid Flash and Bumblebee what they've heard. So 3 of the 4 champions knew. Only Robin was left. Beast Boy didn't have to think about it twice, he transformed into his normal self and went straight to Robin's room.

_---------- TeEn TiTaNs ----------_

When Beast Boy was going to knock, Robin came out of his room.

"What's up Beast Boy?" Robin said as he saw Beast Boy.

"Ummm… the sky?" Beast Boy said with a slight smile.

"Oh, come on Beast Boy, you came here only to tell me that?" Robin said.

"No… I mean, I came to talk to you about the 1st task" Beast Boy said.

"What's wrong with it?" Robin asked.

"Nothing, it's just that…" he whispered the rest into Robin's ear (A/N: what were you thinking? That I was going to forget and put the information here? Uh ah, you were wrong hahaha). When he finished, Robin was wide-eyed, and saw Beast Boy with a confused look in his… um… mask.

"But Beast Boy, how did you…?" Robin started asking, but Beast Boy cut him off.

"I just can say I know okay?" Where do I know it its not important" beast Boy said, more serious than he normally sounded.

"But we're not supposed to know that until the day of the task" Robin said. Apparently, he did want to know where did Beast Boy get that information.

"That doesn't matter now, okay? By this time, Bumblebee and Kid Flash might know it too" Beast Boy said.

"How did they…?" Robin started asking, but again he was interrupted. This was getting annoying.

"Again, that doesn't matter" Beast Boy said.

"And that's not cheating?" Robin asked.

"Not if all the champions know" Beast Boy answered grinning.

"Okay, then… thanks for the advice, I suppose" Robin said scratching his back.

"No problem, just don't tell anybody I told you" Beast Boy said.

"Don't worry, I won't" Robin said, smiling too, as Beast Boy walked to his room.

_---------- TeEn TiTaNs ----------_

I hoped you like it, and for the ones that are asking to themselves "About what is going to be the 1st task if there are no dragons in Jump City?" don't worry, I hope that the next chapter will be posted before a week pass. Now please, click the little "Go" button down there, please?


End file.
